Thomas/Family Guy (Family Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Henry as Peter Griffin - (Henry and Peter Griffin are both fat and rude sometimes) *Emily as Lois Griffin - (Emily and Lois Griffin are both wear green and the main females) *Thomas as Chris Griffin - (Thomas and Chris Griffin are both wear blue) *Stanley as Brian Griffin - (Stanley and Brian Griffin are both wear white) *Rosie as Meg Griffin - (Rosie and Meg Griffin are both wear green) *Percy as Stewie Griffin - (Stewie Griffin's voice suits Percy, and yes i know Percy is good) *James as Glenn Quagmire - (James and Glenn Quagmire are both wear red and vain) *Gordon as Joe Swanson - (Gordon and Joe Swanson are both strong and fast) *Molly as Bonnie Swanson - (Molly and Bonnie Swanson are both married to Gordon and Joe Swanson) *Kevin as Kevin Swanson - (Kevin and Kevin Swanson are both share the same names) *Lady as Susie Swanson - (Lady and Susie Swanson are both little) *Toby as Cleveland Brown - (Toby and Cleveland Brown are both slow) *Bertram as Bertram - (Bertram and Bertram are both share the same names) *Spencer as Carter Pewterschmidt - (Spencer and Carter Pewterschmidt are both pompous and rude) *Caroline as Barbara Pewterschmidt - (Caroline and Barbara Pewterschmidt are both wear red) *Whiff as Mort Goldman - (Whiff and Mort Goldman are both wear glasses) *Madge as Muriel Goldman - (Madge and Muriel Goldman are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Neil (from RWS) as Neil Goldman - (Neil and Neil Goldman are both share the same names) *Diesel 10 as Ernie the Giant Chicken - (Ernie the Giant Chicken's voice suits Diesel 10) *Trevor as Herbert - (Trevor and Herbert are both like children) *Belle as Loretta Brown - (Belle and Loretta Brown are both wear blue) *Billy as Cleveland Brown Jr. *Murdoch as Tom Tucker *Daisy as Diane Simmons - (Daisy and Diane Simmons are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Hector as Ollie Williams - (Hector and Ollie Williams are both mean and rude) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Tricia Takanawa *Edward as Mayor Adam West - (Edward and Mayor Adam West are both old, wise, and kind) *Old Slow Coach as Carol Pewterschmidt *Patrick as Patrick Pewterschmidt - (Patrick and Patrick Pewterschmidt are both share the same names) *Duck as Dr. Hartman - (Duck and Dr. Hartman are both western) *Oliver as Derek Wilcox - (Oliver and Derek Wilcox are both western) *Flora as Jillian - (Jillian's voice sutis Flora) *Duke as Mr. Jonathan Weed *Cranky as Francis Griffin - (Cranky and Francis Griffin are both cranky) *Henrietta as Thelma Griffin *Elizabeth as Angela - (Elizabeth and Angela are both stubborn and rude) *Mavis as Connie D'Amico - (Mavis and Connie D'Amico are both were rude in their debuts) *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Nicole (Ernie's wife) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Death - (Cerberus and Death are both evil and scary) *Diesel as James Woods - (Diesel and James Woods are both devious) *Donald and Douglas as Vern and Johnny - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Vern and Johnny are) *Bill and Ben as Tomik and Bellgarde - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Tomik and Bellgarde are) *BoCo as Bruce - (BoCo and Bruce are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Salty as Seamus - (Salty and Seamus are both have pirate accents and named begins with the letter 'S') *Bertie as Horace - (Bertie and Horace are both busy characters) *Paxton as Opie *Toad as Jasper *Harvey as Obie - (Harvey and Obie are both clumsy) *S.C.Ruffey as The Evil Monkey *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Carl - (Casey Jr. and Carl are both have names starting with "Ca") *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jim Klapman - (Johnny and Jim Klapman are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Olivia Fuller *Jack as Jake Tucker - (Jack and Jake Tucker are both have names starting with "Ja") *Victor as Principal Shepherd - (Victor and Principal Shepherd are both head of the Sodor Steamworks and the James Woods High School) *Arry and Bert as Jeffery Fecalman and Michael Pulaski - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Jeffery Fecalman and Michael Pulaski are) *Scruff as Greased-up Deaf Guy *Arthur as Al Harrington - (Arthur and Al Harrington are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Terence as Dylan Flannigan *Connor as Mickey McFinnigan - (Connor and Mickey McFinnigan are both irish) *Caitlin as Consuela - (Caitlin and Consuela are both named begins with the letter 'C') *George as Adolf Hitler - (George and Adolf Hitler are both evil, rude, and selfish) *Kool-Aid Man (from Kool-Aid) as Himself *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jesus Christ *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as God *CGI Stanley as New Brian *Evil Percy (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Stewie *Evil Henry (a fan-made Thomas character) as Thaddeus Griffin *Bitch Percy (a fan-made Thomas character) as Bitch Stewie *Bitch Stanley (a fan-made Thomas character) as Bitch Brian *Bluebell (from RWS) as Brenda Quagmire - (Bluebell and Brenda Quagmire are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Padma *The Spiteful Breakvan as Mr. Washee Washee *Freddie as Vinny Griffin *Hank as Bill Clinton *Bulgy as Franz Gutentag *Colin as Bill Cosby - (Bill Cosby's voice suits Colin) Gallery 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Peter Griffin Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Lois Griffin ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Chris Griffin Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Brian Griffin Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Meg Griffin ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Stewie Griffin Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Glenn Quagmire WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Joe Swanson Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bonnie Swanson Kevin (TTTE).png|Kevin as Kevin Swanson ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Susie Swanson HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Cleveland Brown Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Bertram Spencer.png|Spencer as Carter Pewterschmidt Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Barbara Pewterschmidt Whiff.png|Whiff as Mort Goldman Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Muriel Goldman Neil.png|Neil as Neil Goldman KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Ernie the Giant Chicken ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Herbert Belle.png|Belle as Loretta Brown Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Cleveland Brown Jr. Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Tom Tucker Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Diane Simmons HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Ollie Williams Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Tricia Takanawa EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Mayor Adam West Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Carol Pewterschmidt Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Patrick Pewterschmidt TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Dr. Hartman Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Derek Wilcox Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Jillian Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Mr. Jonathan Weed NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Francis Griffin HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Thelma Griffin Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Angela Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Connie D'Amico MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Nicole (Ernie's Wife) Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Death TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as James Woods BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Vern and Johnny TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Tomik and Bellgarde WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Bruce Salty.jpg|Salty as Seamus Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Horace Paxton.png|Paxton as Opie Escape62.png|Toad as Jasper MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Obie Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as The Evil Monkey Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Carl Johnny.png|Johnny as Jim Klapman Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Olivia Fuller Jack.jpg|Jack as Jake Tucker Victor.png|Victor as Principal Shepherd Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Jeffery Fecalman and Michael Pulaski Scruff.png|Scruff as Greased-Deaf Guy MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Al Harrington MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Dylan Flannigan (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda